


Sasuke x reader Memories

by Katelynofhearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelynofhearts/pseuds/Katelynofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being away from the leaf village you, the reader, returns. Having little memory from when you lived there as a child when your new teammate Sasuke begins to act oddly around you the search for your missing memories begin. Why is it that Sasuke seems to want to hold you close while pushing you away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, And Kakashi All met a 6 a.m at the clearing in the woods as they always do. Today however something was about to change.  
"Big news Team!" Kakashi exclaimed. Even though he had a mask coving his face, it was noticeable that he was smiling.  
"News?" Asked Naruto.  
"What kind of news?" Asked Sakura.  
As usual Sasuke simply looked at Kakashi not showing a single ounce of interest.  
"Wait a second" Kakashi said steering away from the news. "Why haven't any of you complained that I was once again late?" He almost sounded sad as he said this. Naruto and Sakura laughed simultaneously.  
"We all came a few hours later" Said Naruto feeling as if he had just won a prize.  
" We are not as dumb as you think Kakashi sensei" Exclaimed Sakura excitedly.  
"Just get on with the news already" Sasuke suddenly spoke out. He had been so silent, all of them forgot he was there, even Sakura.  
"Well" Kakashi coughed " Today we will welcome a new member to our team" Kakashi announced. The announcement made Naruto and Sakura's jaw practically dropped to the ground. Sasuke lifted his head a bit showing interest in the news.  
"Who? How? Why?" Asked Sakura. She dreaded the though of another girl, that would certainly mean she would have more competition for Sasuke, after all, who wouldn't fall for him?  
"That's so cool! But can't there only be groups of three?" Asked Naruto, he was imagining a new friend to share Ramen with him.  
"She is weaker than most people, she had to be home schooled due to her delicate health, but for the same reason she wasn't deemed ready to join a team until recently. I generously volunteered to have her become part of our team because I thought it would be interesting. And she should be here soon" He said trying to answer both Naruto and Sakura's questions. Sasuke let out an annoyed sign.  
"Your going to let another weakling into our team? I am afraid i have lost some respect for you as our sensei" Sasuke said looking away. He was clearly annoyed with the new arrangements. For a few moments, it was silent, all they could hear was the whistling of the wind blowing through the trees and the sing-song chirps of nearby birds. Kakashi was about to reply when a female voice came from their left.  
"Is this Team seven?" She asked walking out.  
There was once again silence, everyone turned to look at the strange girl who was suppose to be very sickly. Breaking the silence the girl smiled and said  
"My name is ______ It is a pleasure to meet you all and i hope we can all be friends" She said bowing. For a while all anyone could do was stare. ______, feeling uncomfortable, kept speaking.  
"This is team 7....right?  
"Oh, yes it is, I am Kakashi your new Sensei, and these will be your teammates from now on" Kakashi said putting on the friendliest face he could.  
"Hi, I' m Naruto Uzumaki! Do you like Ramen?" He asked holding out his hand.  
"Yes i do" She smiled shaking his hand. _______ was happy to have the uncomfortable silence broken.  
"I'm Sakura" She said putting on a her best smile. Inside her head though she was screaming, You better stay away from Sasuke or you will have to anwser to me! "I'm glad that there's another female in the group now"  
"I hope we become great friends" ______ said returning her smile. _____ Looked over at Sasuke and held out her hand for a handshake.  
"And who are you?" She asked. Sasuke however had an expression no one would have been able to even imagine, he looked shocked. Quickly turning away Sasuke hid his face with his bangs. Completely ignoring her friendly handshake he replied "Sasuke.....". He mumbled his name, If ______ was any farther away, she might not have heard him. Who was this girl, everyone thought. And how come Sasuke made such a reaction?


	2. Chapter 2

Yet again their was a piercing silence. It was if no one was there except for Sasuke and the new girl ____. The one who was most uncomfortable with this silence, was of course the hot headed Sakura, she may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside her mind was exploding.   
"Who the heck is she?" Sakura said out loud on accident. She covered her mouth in embarrassment of not having more control of her inner emotions. What she really meant to say is, who was this girl to Sasuke?   
"Well, I think we have had long enough to this little break. So since she is new lets ask her some questions. (Hey guys its the writer again, here's alittle tip not only will you be placing your name into this story, but what you like also! Just fill in the blanks with your anwser to the questions you are asked. Happy reading!)"So what is your full name?" Kakashi asked rather quickly.   
"_________" She responded just as fast, _______ was just as anxious to break that silence as Kakashi was.   
"Ok I see where this is going. " Naruto said with a sigh. "What are some things you like?"  
"Oh I really enjoy ___________________" _____ said with a smile.   
"How boring" Sakura spurted out."I mean, what are some things you dont like?" Sakura seemed to be very interested in this plan, most likely for some future prank.  
"Hmmm I dunno... I cant think of that many"____ starts to say, she really had to think about this one.   
"She doesn't like ___________________ very much" Sasuke said quietly. Yet another silence occured, however this one was not as long.   
"Yeah that's true, but how did you know that?" ______ asked shocked. She was just as shocked and waiting for answer as everyone else was.  
"It was a lucky guess." Sasuke said, he was facing ______, and yet he was not bothering to look her directly in the eye. However judging from his facial gestures, he wanted to.  
"I think it is about time that we start on our mission. Sakura, how about you explain to _______ everything,about missions, what we usually do, and tips would also come in handy." Kakashi said with a smile.

It was about 3 hours later, no one was keeping track of time so it could have been less.  
"I cant believe we had to catch that stupid cat, again!" Naruto said as be sat himself down on the grass clearly exasperated.   
"Who knew a single cat could be that much trouble?"Sakura asked falling back to lie against the cool grass and catch her breath.   
"Now come on you guys, you always talk about how you should be doing harder missions, but you are completely exhausted by just catching a cat. Now what am I going to do with you guys."  
"Wait, so you guys catch cats often?" ______ asks, clearly as tired as the rest of them. She was resting against a nearby tree.  
"Way to often." Sakura says. "Sasuke is amazing though he didn't even break a single sweat! " She exclaimed sitting up.   
"That is because he wasn't even trying to help us!" Naruto yelled angrily as if he was looking for a fight. However, sasuke wasnt anywhere to be found.   
"Sasuke?" Sakura called out. No reply could be heard.   
"Maybe he went home?" ______ suggested. With that everyone agreed it was time that they went home also, all going in separate directions.   
After a few minutes of walking, ______ felt like she felt a stare coming from one of the trees. At first she thought it must have been her imagination. But just in case, she sent some of her kunai flying in the direction from which she sensed the stare. Sure enough she saw movement, before she has time to send more, whoever it was was behind her. The person quickly placing his hand over ______'s mouth and pinned her hands behind her back as she struggles.  
"Calm down." A low voice instructed her. She recognized the voice as her new teammate Sasuke. She tried to ask what he was doing but she was unable to speak. He turned her around and pinned ______ to a close-by tree. He slowly slid his hands from her mouth, she could taste the wood from when he hung onto the trees.  
"Sasuke?" _____ asked blushing. The position was an embarrassing one, and Sasukes stare seems to look within her as if he was looking straight at her soul.  
"Do you really not remember me?" He asked with the same expression on his face as he usually did. In his eyes over, he seemed to be slightly angry.  
"Have we met somewhere before." Someone as handsome and mysterious as Sasuke she would have remembered meeting. She thought hard, but nothing came to her, it was a blank.  
Sasuke for a slight moment seemed to be depressed. He let go of _____'s hands and quickly turned around. "Well."He started. "maybe...this is for the best." Sasuke muttered, and with this he was off, it seemed as though he was never there in the first place. The only proof of him being there was the warm feeling on her wrist which ______ clung to.   
"What does he mean by that?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What, just happened?" _____ asked to herself. Her knees grew weak and she slid down the tree landing on her knees. She dug her nails into the dirt, she was confused, and angry.  
"I met... Sasuke, once before?" She asked herself. It was silence that answered her, not even the wind blew, for not even it could answer. She thought long and hard, she finally realized how long it was only after the sun started to descend, spreading its golden rays across the leaf village. _____ sat up and started for home. As she walked she passes a group of teenagers, not to much older than her, chatting away at a nearby shop. She noticed one of them had a family symbol on her clothes, it was a hawk with its wings spread far, as if it was soaring through the sky. _____ thought for a moment, Sasuke had a symbol on the back of his collar.   
"A fan!" She exclaimed out loud. All of the nearby people looked at her, confused by her sudden outburst. ____ smiled awkwardly and walked away quickly, once she was a good distance away she started to think to herself again. She thought back to what the fan might have looked like, she never actually got a good glimpse of it until he left her in the middle of the forest. She would go and ask someone, but, wouldn't that make her look like some sort of stalker?   
"I will just have to wait for tomorrow" _____ sighed as she walked home.

_____ Arrived at the time Naruto told her to get up. She could tell from her first encounter with Kakashi he isn't always that reliable. When she got there, Naruto and Sakura were fighting, most likely over something Naruto did. _____ let out a slight laugh and waited for for Sasuke and Kakashi to arrive.  
An hour passed and still no sigh of either of them  
"Its normal that Kakashi does this, but Sasuke?" Sakura said to herself looking up at the sky.  
"He is most likely mocking us, in the shadows somewhere. If he thinks he can get the best of me he is wrong!" Naruto exclaimed standing up, viewing his surroundings.   
About another hour passed, and Kakashi finally showed up. Everyone was so used to him being late, so no one yelled at him, which seemed to make Kakashi slightly upset.  
"So hey sensei" Naruto asked in an irritated tone. "Where the heck is Sasuke?"   
"Oh him?" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck as if he forgot all about him. "Yeah He left a message, saying he needed a day off."  
"What?" Sakura asked sitting up. "My, I mean Sasuke isn't here?" Sakura almost yelled. "I even made him some lunch..." she said soften and she sat back down on the grass.  
"Hey maybe you can share it with me?" Naruto asked with his hands out in front of him.   
"As if!" Sakura huffed as she turned away, leaving Naruto crushed.   
_____ didn't say a word. She simply looked down to the ground upset. "I guess it will have to wait then.."  
"What was that?" Naruto asked suddenly in front of ______.  
Unfazed she smiled and simply replied. "Oh, It's nothing. "  
The mission was yet another easy one, it was only to help with an elderly woman's grocery list. Naruto, however, got the wrong brand of mashed potatoes, so Kakashi sent him and Sakura to get new ones.  
"You can go home now _____" Kakashi told her not looking up from his book. " Those two need more time together, work out their issues."  
"Alright, thank you sensei." _____ replied heading home. As _____ turned a corner leading to a bare street she begun to get a weird feeling. She felt familiar eyes looking at the back of her head, she looked around slightly trying to find where this person was, without giving away she was aware of the persons presence. She started to walk again, this time at a faster pace. The person seemed to be getting closer.   
"Why dont you just come out!" _____ yelled deciding to face this head on. She grasped her shuriken from her pocket and cautioned herself as she looked around. Behind a large white building she caught a glimpse of black hair.  
"Sasuke?" _____ asked lowing her guard slightly. There was no reply. "Sasuke!" She said again, this time in a form of a yell.   
It took a few seconds, but Sasuke slowly walked out from the side of the building, staring at the ground with that face he always kept.   
"Why are you following me?" _____ asked letting go of her shuriken and slowing walking torwards him. The first step she took, Sasuke stepped back. After a few steps she sighed. At the last step he turned around facing away from her. That is when _____ saw the fan on his back.  
"That fan...." She started staring at it with wide eyes. "I remember it..... but from where?" She asked, not to Sasuke but to herself. As she thought images of blood and lifeless bodies clouded her mind. She grasped her throbbing head and started to breathe deeply. "What...is this?"   
Warm arms wrapped around her, bringing her back to reality. Sasuke drew her into his chest, she could hear his heart beating which slowing calmed her down.   
"what.... what was that?" _____ asked stuttering. She was shivering, not because she was cold, but because she was scared of what she had seen. Sasuke placed his hand on her head as if telling her he is trying to protect her. "Who are you? Why do I see blood when I see that Fan on your back?"  
"There is a good reason you don't remember me, and I would prefer it stay that way." He said softly, as if he was remembering something also.  
Still in his embrace _____ looked up at him with wide pleading eyes. "I don't care what you prefer!" She exlaimed clutching onto his shirt. "What are you to me?"  
Sasuke's eyes looked torn, he looked as if he was fighting some kind of battle inside of himself and wasn't sure what he should do next.  
"Sasuke?" _____ called out yet again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and drew her in closer. "If I tell you, It might change you." He said softly into his ears.   
"It's my right to know, after all I am involved in it to." _____ said as if she wasnt worried about anything. But the truth was, she was worried.   
Sasuke paused for a few moments and sighed. "Fine" He muttered. "But not here, Follow me" he said grabbing her hand.  
"Where are we going?" She asked, It made her blush when she realized how close they were.   
"My house."


	4. Chapter 4

It is not often ____ is asked to come over to a guys house. Usually it was just to hang out, or do work. When Sasuke said it, ____ couldn't help but blush. Not wishing for him to see her in a weakened state she looked down hiding her face from his gaze.   
"Why your house?" she asked barley able to form the words in her mouth. "There are other places we can talk... Maybe a park, a food stand." She suggested hopefully. The thoughts of going to Sasuke's house, and the events she secretly wish would unfold speed through her mind.   
Sasuke tugged at _____'s had to move forward with him. "I don't think it is something that can be said just anywhere." He stated simply heading towards his home.   
"But how about" _____ started not even knowing what she was gonna say next. She did not have to say anything. Sasuke cut in before she could.  
"Stop!" He said in a agitated tone. It wasn't threatening, but it succeeded in silencing ____. The walk must have been only a few minutes, however it seemed like it took forever. ____ did not mind at all, holding Sasuke's hand forever seemed rather nice.  
She didn't even notice when they arrived.  
It was completely silent as she walked into his home. Where was his family ____ thought to herself. As she looked around it seemed as though it was only him that live there, and it even seemed that he was never actually there.  
"So." She said breaking through the silence like a knife. "Where is your family, if you do not mind me asking" She added the last part quickly not wanting to offend him. Sasuke slowly sat himself down on the couch and looked at ____ with pain in his eyes. "You should know what happened." He stated. "You were there."   
____ stared at him and let out a slight laugh. "What are you talking about? You are kidding right? I do not even know what happened. " _____ knew Sasuke was telling the truth, but she did not want to believe it.   
Sasuke grabbed ____ hands and put his forehead on him, telling her to just listen. "You and I were childhood... friends." He said choking out the word 'friend'. " You would always come over to my house and we would play with my older brother." He laughed seeming to recall some of his few happy past memories. "Sometimes, you would even stay for an entire day and sleepover, we would always joke about adopting you, but you were already part of our family."   
Sasuke stood up and walked over to his window. There was a branch from a sakura tree and a frame holding a picture inside. Sasuke picked up the frame gazing at it and handed it over to ____.  
"This is my family. Do you remember them?" He asked putting his hands on _____ 's shoulder.  
"Kind of. " She stated looking into the picture. She could remember who each of them was. In the front was young sasuke being held up by his father and one of his uncles. Sasuke's mother had a sweet smile and had her hands on his brother Itachi who seemed to be embarrassed. The whole clan was in that picture.   
"I remember!" _____ said with a smile. "Your mom and I would usually cook lunch and dinner together, and you father helped me train when I was having problems! I remember one time I-" she started eyes growing large. The happy memories were gone and all she could see in her mind was the corpses of Sasuke's Mother and Father whom she at one point to be her own. She dropped the frame which seemed to fall in slow motion. When it hit the ground the glass shattered onto the floor. _____ unconsciously started to cry. She grabbed at her head trying to escape from the nightmare she was in and fell to the floor with a thud. Her knees were cut from the broken glass but she did not even notice. She let out a scream which broke into coughing. When she was finished she found Sasukes Arm's were once again around her. His warm body never failed to comfort her.   
"What happened?" She asked. "Why did they die?"  
"It was my brother. " Sasuke said patting down _____'s hair. "I don't know why he did it. He went mad. He killed them, He killed all of them." Sasuke said gritting his teeth angrily. "But what I hate the most." He stating holding her face up to look into his piercing eyes. "Is that he did it right in front of you.   
____'s tears seemed to be ever flowing. She had her memories bad, she had gotten what she had asked for, but now that she had them, did she still want them?  
"Your mom and dad, tried to protect me. They did until their last breath." _____ said continuing the story. "He was going to kill me to. But you came it. You jumped at him but was no match. He told you when you were stronger, then he will want to see you again. " ____ wrapped her arms around Sasuke fully accepting him. " But why do I not remember?"  
"The doctor said it was because you did not want to. It was so horrible, you erased it from your mind. You did not want to remember the brutal deaths of those so close to you. I stayed with you until you woke up, and then I disappeared. I was happy you couldn't remember. You would not have had to live with the pain as I have had to do. I am so sorry." He said Hugging her tighter. "I did not want you to go through this pain again. But you seemed so desperate, and." He started.  
"And?" ____ asked curious.   
"I couldn't bear the fact that you could not remember the person who had loved you the most." Sasuke's confession brought a new kind of tears to ____ eyes. He wiped them from her face and leaned in to her. Their lips met slowly but becoming more intense. ____ body felt as though it was on fire but accepted every moment of it. As their lips separated Sasuke and ____ once again clung to each other.   
"You do not have to go through that pain alone anymore. I will always be with you from now on Sasuke. I promise! I will not leave you!" ____ cried to Sasuke. "We will get through this together, like we always had."  
"Thanks.." Sasuke said with a authentic smile, one that had seemed almost extinct, and then he leaned it for another kiss.

_____ planned to keep her promise to Sasuke no matter what the cost was. She looked back at the leaf village. She thought of all of her friends she had met and all of the fun times they had. She was sad that she had to say goodbye, for Sasuke has chosen a different path.   
"Are you ready?" He asked having the same thoughts grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. "You do not have to follow me, more pain may be waiting for us."  
____ shook her head and smiled at Sasuke. " Did you forget already? Wherever you are, that is also where I will be. " And with that, they said goodbye.


End file.
